


Under the Mistletoe

by Chirpychicks



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Phone Calls & Telephones, Rough Sex, Tentacle Dick, and i'm still proud of that, marina's gotta keep quiet ;), the google doc title of this was tenta-dick the halls, who's projecting i'm not projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chirpychicks/pseuds/Chirpychicks
Summary: Pearl and Marina start their well deserved, lazy holiday vacation from work the best way they can ;)





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> God I had too much fun writing this. You can thank my friends for my sudden need to write some tentacle junk.

Stepping in from the chilly winter air, Pearl and Marina were grateful for the comforting warmth of their apartment. Marina quickly slammed the door shut behind them, trying to keep as much warm air inside as they could. As soon as the door was shut, Marina sighed and leaned against it. The pair had just come from an especially taxing day of work. The most exhausting part of the day had been finishing up recording the music video for “Yuletide Comes In”, a collaborative holiday remix of “Tide Goes Out” with Marie. 

The two were thrilled to collab with their talented friend, but nobody involved was particularly excited about doing a holiday song. Their respective managers eventually wore them down and they agreed to do the song. In the end, they had a lot of fun with Marie and were even happy with how fresh the song turned out. Unfortunately, their managers weren’t satisfied with just the song and insisted on filming a music video to go along with it. 

The idols begrudgingly agreed. After a long and strenuous day of take after take for the video, mixed with preparing for the Frosty Fest in addition to their regularly scheduled announcements, Pearl and Marina were ecstatic to finally be home. At last the couple had time to relax and enjoy the start of a short holiday vacation from work. 

“Thank fucking cod that’s done,” Pearl exhaled, tossing her coat onto a nearby chair and kicking off her boots. Marina hummed in agreement, and proceeded to also remove her coat and winter apparel, discarding them in a similar fashion. 

They made their way back to their room, immediately wanting to get out of their professional clothes in favor of cozy sweatpants and t-shirts, the outfits they planned on wearing for the rest of their vacation. “Cod, that director was the fuckin’ worst. Couldn’t make up his cod-damn mind about anything.” Pearl grumbled, beginning to unzip her iconic Off the Hook dress, her back to Marina. It fell to the floor to be picked up later, leaving Pearl in a teal bra and pink leggings.

“Agreed,” Marina concurred, tossing her phone haphazardly onto the bed and unzipping her top as well and shrugging it off of her shoulders. “But it was kind of fun doing a Squidmas song! Even though it’s not typically on brand for us and I know you weren’t as into it, it was special. We didn’t celebrate anything like this in Octo Valley, so it was cool to really be a part of it!” 

Shimmying her leggings off, Pearl responded with, “Yeah, I get that. I dunno, I’ve never been much of a holiday person. That said, I sure as shell am excited to have the next couple weeks to just hang out with you, sleeping in, snuggling, and doing absolutely nothing!” 

The inkling’s back was still turned to her girlfriend, yet she could hear a devious tone in Marina’s voice as she said, “Oh I don’t know about doing absolutely nothing. I’d still like to do some festive things with you!” She paused for a second before adding, her voice sultry, “like for instance... kissing under the mistletoe.” 

Pearl was having an unnecessary amount of trouble getting her leggings off from around her ankles, and turned her head to look at her partner while she struggled. Immediately she tripped over the bunched fabric at her feet, her surprise at the sight before her setting off her already precarious balance. Luckily she landed on the plush bed, unharmed, eliciting a giggle from Marina. The MC looked up from her ungraceful position to gaze at the octoling, wide eyed.

Marina had already gotten fully undressed, and she was on her knees atop their bed in front of the inkling, her legs slightly parted. She stared directly at Pearl with a devilishly inviting expression. As Pearl’s golden eyes traveled down Marina’s toned figure, they stopped in their tracks at the area between the other girl’s legs. Marina was holding a sprig of mistletoe over the space, a slightly bioluminescent teal tentacle peeking out from beneath the leaves. “Or, you know, whatever else you might want to do under the mistletoe,” she cooed. 

A hot blush rushed to Pearl’s face as she gulped and struggled to formulate a coherent sentence. “I- uh- fuckin- you- shit- um.” She took a deep breath and huffed, giving up for the moment on saying anything that made sense. Instead she immediately stripped herself of the rest of her garments in record time, her leggings all of a sudden giving her no trouble at all. In a matter of seconds she was on her knees as well in front of her partner, biting her own bottom lip in anticipation, their eyes meeting. Marina had an eager grin, and the inkling’s hearts pounded in with excitement. She had been expecting to come home and veg out, but this was so much better. Maybe she did like the holidays after all.

Without saying anything for fear of ruining the moment with more incoherent nonsense, Pearl leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. She gingerly restd a hand on Marina’s face, who leaned her cheek into the touch, and brought their lips until they barely touched. However, she held off for a brief second to whisper, a sly smile on her lips, “Merry fuckin’ Squidmas to me I guess.” 

The other girl snorted, blushing. “You absolute dork, you’re so lam-mmmnnh.” A small moan slipped from her lips, preventing her from finishing her affectionate insult as Pearl suddenly advanced, locking their lips together and pressing the taller girl down on the bed. 

Most of the time, Marina took charge in bed. But on occasion, when Pearl was particularly eager and excited, she’d put aside her typically submissive ways to move things along. Marina couldn’t help but to melt at Pearl’s touch when she got like this, the rare showing of dominance from the smaller girl indescribably hot to the octoling. Marina’s back was flat against the bed as Pearl hovered over her, her own leg between Marina’s thighs. With one hand Pearl grasped Marina’s tentacles behind her head tightly, lifting her head slightly to more fully press their lips together. She tugged at Marina’s hair and bit her bottom lip, sucking on it, receiving a drawn out moan as her reward. Marina took the opportunity to wrap an arm around the back of Pearl’s neck, kissing her harder and introducing her tongue. She traced it across Pearl’s lips, who didn’t need much convincing, and immediately parted them at the touch, their tongues swirling around each other. 

After some time, Pearl slowly pulled their lips apart, a thin string of saliva connecting their mouths. Marina’s face was deeply flushed, her breathing heavy, and she looked up at Pearl with hazy, half lidded eyes. Pearl could feel Marina’s tentacle, hard and squirming against her thigh. The inkling took a moment to simply enjoy the sight of the girl under her, her long curling tentacles spread out in a wiggling halo around her head, and smiled warmly, “You’re breathtaking. Especially when you’re all hot and bothered like this.” 

Marina smiled back at her with glistening, parted lips, about to respond when Pearl placed a soft, lingering kiss on her. She began tracing more kisses along the octoling’s jawline, and down to her neck, where she stopped and firmly bit. Marina moaned softly and panted, yanking Pearl’s bobbed tentacles in responses and craning her neck to give her girlfriend a more open canvas. 

With no plans for the next two weeks, neither of the pair was worried about hickies, and so Pearl didn’t hold back. She knew where Marina was most sensitive, and trailed her lips down her swarthy skin to her partner’s collarbones. Pearl allowed her hand to glide down her girlfriend’s torso, lingering at her chest. As she kissed and nipped at her collarbones and the surrounding area, her hand lightly pinched a teal nipple and squeezed her breast. Marina gasped and quivered with each sensation, her breath growing heavy and frantic. She was putty in Pearl’s adept hands. 

Deciding she couldn’t ignore it any longer, Pearl allowed her hand to travel down to the hot appendage between Marina’s legs. On the way, she noticed with amusement that her girlfriend’s free hand still lingered over the area, weakly clutching the mistletoe. She couldn’t help but giggle under her breath at her partner’s commitment to the scenario. She wrapped her fingers around its base, and the tentacle twitched at the contact as Marina let out a choked groan. 

The moment was harshly interrupted by a shrill chiptune version of Now Or Never ringing out from Marina’s phone on the bed next to them. Marina’s pink and green eyes, cloudy as they were with arousal, could make out the name Julian on the screen. She huffed in annoyance. “I-It’s our manager…” she started, her voice wavering still. “Whatever they need can wait, I’m going to ignore it.” 

Pearl looked at her partner as a mischievous smile crept across her face. She brought her lips to her partner’s ear, the hot breath sending a shiver down her spine. “Answer it,” she whispered. 

“Wh-what...?” Marina responded airily. Pearl’s hand had resumed stroking the tentacle and Marina’s mind was foggy with pleasure. 

“It’ll be fun, live a little dangerously,” Pearl purred. 

The DJ had to admit there was something… alluring and simultaneously terrifying about the idea. The danger only served to make it even more enticing, and between the blaring ringtone and Pearl’s sensual strokes, Marina caved and nodded a little more eagerly than she intended. 

Pearl chuckled and started working her way down Marina’s body, her lips ghosting over her skin. She stopped at her breasts, taking a sensitive nipple into her mouth and teasing it with her tongue. Marina squirmed as Pearl did this and without looking, reached over to the phone. Not allowing herself to second guess her choice, she hit the green button and brought her shaky hand to her ear. 

“Hhh-hey J-Julian… Whatsup?” She was suddenly aware of how breathy and unsteady her voice was as Pearl left her chest and continued her descent, stopping again to place countless bites and kisses on her inner thighs. It took all her concentration and needing to bite her lip hard to keep herself from moaning. “H-huh?... Oh yeah I-I’m fine! Just got back from a n-nice-AHH!” She clapped the hand with the mistletoe over her mouth suddenly as Pearl bit ever so slightly harder on the her soft sensitive skin, tossing the sprig carelessly away. “S-sorry, I just t-tripped. A nice j-jog is what I meant to say! W-what did you need?” 

She could feel Pearl’s lips curl into a smile in amusement against her thighs as she moved closer to the center. “Mnnn-no no it’s not a bad t-time!” She stuttered. “...I left my headphones at the st-studio?... Th-that’s okay I don’t need themnnn-OH!” She cried out suddenly, unable to fully stop herself even with a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound as Pearl wrapped her tongue around the length of the tentacle and suddenly took her into her mouth. 

Attempting to cover up the sudden outburst with a fake cough, she muttered frantically, “S-sorry! I think I-I’m going down with somethi-I MEAN C-COMING DOWN with s-something!... Y-yeah!” Her mind went wild as Pearl’s tongue danced around her writhing organ and her lips glided up and down her. The inkling introduced another hand into the equation, inserting two fingers into the opening at the base of Marina’s tentacle as she continued to lick and suck, sloppy wet noises reaching the octoling’s ears. Marina couldn’t hold off much longer; being forced to try and stay quiet while Pearl teased and pleasured her in every way possible had brought her nearly to climax. In an almost incomprehensible jumble of words, she spewed into the phone “Th-thanksJulian! sorryIhavetog-go! MerrySquidmasbye!” and abruptly hung up, tossing the device haphazardly away. 

Using both of her now unoccupied hands, she grasped Pearl’s tentacles at the back of head. She pushed her face down as she simultaneously arched her back and pressed herself further into Pearl’s mouth until she could feel the back of her girlfriends throat and her lips at the base. Pearl let out a muffled and surprised moan at the sudden, though not unwelcome, action. 

Finally able to make as much noise as she wanted, Marina howled, “F-fuck! Oo-oh my cod, P-Pearlieeeee!!” She had reached her limit and her juices flowed into Pearl’s mouth in pulses. The inkling swallowed what she could before removing her mouth from her girlfriend, gasping slightly for breath, a green fluid dripping from the corners of her mouth. 

Licking her lips hungrily and grinning, having caught her breath a bit, Pearl stumbled over her words a little as she panted. “H-holy fuck babe! I thought it’d be fun… but I didn’t know you’d be that fuckin’ into it!” 

Marina’s face burned as it reached a deeper shade of green than either of them had seen. She attempted to hide her face in embarrassment behind her hands. “Sh-shut up,” she murmured. 

Pearl chuckled and crawled upwards until she was yet again hovering over the younger girl’s face. “I’m just teasin’ you. It was fucking hot.” She leaned down to place a small kiss on her partner’s lips, but Marina brought a claw up under her chin to stop her and angled her face so their gazes met. Her embarrassment had vanished, a sharp glint in her teal eyes. “Oh no princess,” she mewled, “you haven’t had your turn yet.” 

“O-oh!” The smaller girl gulped, excited and surprised that Marina seemed even more ready and turned on than before. Her teal-tipped hands traced the subtle curves of the pale girl’s figure, travelling downwards until it stopped and gripped Pearl’s still very aroused, slick tendril. Although the DJ had enjoyed being more submissive for a time, she wasn’t about to leave her girlfriend hanging. 

Pearl inhaled sharply at the touch. She allowed Marina, one hand caressing the tentacle between her thighs, to guide her until their positions had switched, the taller girl now looming over her. Pearl spread her legs, peering into her girlfriend’s intense eyes with pure desire. Just in case the message hadn’t gotten across, she whimpered and lifted her hips into the air slightly, grinding against the other girl’s softly glowing erection. 

Marina leaned down, her face hovering above Pearl’s, her eyes dark. “Are you ready, baby?” she asked. 

Pearl mustered a desperate, “Fuck y-yes.” Placing a gentle kiss on Pearl’s parted lips, Marina slowly and gently inserted herself into the entrance under the base of the pink tentacle. Pearl’s breath hitched and her body shuddered as she wrapped her legs around her girlfriend’s back and adjusted to the feeling, letting out a long, shaky sigh. 

Marina started slow, allowing Pearl time to become accustomed to it The inkling moaned quietly at first, about to ask her partner to go harder, but Marina was way ahead of her. She picked up her pace gradually and Pearl’s moans became ever louder between huffs. “F-fuck… Mar… don’t stop!...ah!” Her legs had Marina’s waist in a vice grip, using them to encourage her to press deeper inside her, undulating her hips in rhythm with her girlfriend’s thrusts. 

Marina hunched over the smaller girl, kissing and biting at Pearl’s neck and petite bust while Pearl dug her nails into her partner’s back, raking them over her skin, unafraid to leave scratch marks. Marina moaned in pleasure at the scratches, caused her to become frenzied, her breath ragged. “Unf… Fuck!” Their room echoed with the smacking of skin on skin and a cacophony of the couple’s moans. 

Pearl’s fingers dug into Marina’s shoulders as she pulled her as close and deep as possible and her eyes rolled back as she came, a final SMACK sending ripples of pleasure through her body as her head lolled backwards and she wailed “Mnnnmmarina!!” 

Hearing her name screamed like that pushed Marina over the edge yet again, simultaneously with her partner. Her voice raspy and her breath hot, she cooed in her partner’s ear, repeating her name and various swears, both Octarian and Inklish. “F-fuck… Pearlie… Pearlie…” Their bodies were so tightly pressed together that they were practically one mass, both of them quivering, their hips jerking in unison. Pearl’s pale limbs contrasted starkly against Marina’s rich, dark skin, still wrapped tightly around her. 

As the final shockwaves of euphoria began to fade, Pearl lessened her grip on her girlfriend and allowed her legs to fall limp and tired on the soft bed, although her arms remained around her in a warm embrace. Marina plopped down on top of her, breathing heavily, her head resting on Pearl’s chest which rose and fell quickly. Heat radiated from both of them. “Now that’s… how you start… a fuckin’ vacation,” Pearl mumbled, out of breath. 

“Mnn,” Marina sighed contentedly in agreement, her eyes shut dreamily as she listened to Pearl’s powerful hearts beat. They stayed blissfully like that for some time, Marina’s tentacle still inside Pearl. She loved how Pearl felt around her, even just laying like that afterwards, so warm and inviting, and Pearl loved feeling Marina inside her. After their acts of lust and passion, there was something simply comforting and romantic about feeling the other there as they listened to each other’s mellowing breaths. They could have fallen asleep like that, but the fog of arousal had finally cleared from her mind and Marina gently pulled herself from Pearl’s warm hold and laid down beside her. 

They faced each other, laying on their sides with their legs entwined, their foreheads pressed together, sweetly gazing into each other’s loving eyes. “I love you, Pearl,” Marina sighed, a glowing smile on her lips. Marina called her Pearlie so often, that just hearing her name outside of the nickname felt even more intimate somehow.

Pearl’s face was still a deep blush of pink from the afterglow, and she grinned at the girl across from her. “I love you too, Marina.” Marina beamed, sighing happily, then furrowed her brow in thought. “Whatcha thinkin’ about, babe?”

“Do… do you think we’ll get any more professional phone calls over this vacation?” A vibrant teal blush rose to her cheeks. “I’m just wondering for… Reasons…” she added, averting her gaze. 

“Oh my cod! You total freak, you were that into it?” Pearl teased, laughing. 

Marina’s blush intensified. “F-forget I said anything, you meanie,” she pouted. 

“Aww baaabe. I’m just messin’ with ya,” Pearl reassured her, resting a hand on her cheek. “We’ll have plenty of time to do all kinds of stuff like this. In fact, I’m counting on it,” she smirked. 

Marina giggled and brought Pearl’s hand to her lips, placing a gentle kiss on each of her knuckles. After several seconds of silence, she suggested, “I guess we should get cleaned up, huh.” 

Pearl hesitated before responding, “Yeahhh… about that. I don’t think I can walk after a fuck like that.” She chuckled. “Buuut, you can carry me to the tub and we can enjoy a nice steamy bubble bath? Since this is your doing after all.” 

Suddenly feigning indignance, Marina retorted, “Oh I am sooo sorry I gave you the fuck of your life. But I suppose I’ll go get the bath going." She winked at Pearl, and placed a soft kiss on her partner’s lips. “I’ll fetch you when it’s ready, princess.” As she walked towards their bedroom door, she felt something on the bottom of her foot. She reached down and picked up what turned out to be the mistletoe. 

As she went to throw it out, Pearl stopped her. “Wait! We, uh, might still need that.” The inkling had plenty of ideas after tonight where that could come in handy this time of year. Marina gave her an amused glance and walked back over to their bed. She held it over Pearl’s head and kissed her once more with a snicker before setting it on their headboard for later uses, and she left to prepare what was sure to be the first of many post-sex baths of their vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I'm still new to writing this kind of stuff but it's definitely a lot of fun. I appreciate any feedback! :)
> 
> Ps: follow @littlesinsquid who’s art inspired me to write this! Also my Twitter @slurpychips  
> Also my pal @nastiemajestie who already drew some A+ fanart of it


End file.
